Guardian Angels
by CmdrJade
Summary: Two naive angels learn the facts of watching over Sydney and Vaughn.


Title: Guardian Angels  
  
Author: Jade (CmdrJade@aol.com)  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
Summary:  
  
Spoilers: A very vague one from Truth Takes Time  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Distribution: Anywhere! (Let me know where, so I can visit, though)  
  
Disclaimer: If only...  
  
*********  
  
"Hit me," James said, looking Amanda square in the eye. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
She threw down another card. James grimaced.  
  
"Darn. Went over."  
  
Amanda smiled. "Perfect twenty-one for me."  
  
"Hmm, gambling. Don't think the Boss would like that too much," the sudden voice of David caused both James and Amanda to jump.  
  
"There's no money involved, so technically, it's not gambling," Amanda said after she picked up the deck of cards she had dropped.  
  
David smirked and took a seat. "Always a loophole."  
  
Amanda smiled back and shuffled the cards. "Want in?"  
  
David shook his head. "No. Don't you guys think you should be looking after your new charges?"  
  
Amanda leaned over the card table and looked down. "It's okay. They're just sleeping."  
  
David raised an eyebrow and looked over at James. James shrugged.  
  
"She's got a point. How much trouble can they get into sleeping?"  
  
David laughed out loud at James's comment. "Okay. Really. You're new at this aren't you?"  
  
James shrugged again. "We just got these guys like...a week ago or so."  
  
"Yeah," David nodded knowingly. "The other guys quit. Couldn't handle them anymore."  
  
Amanda looked at him quizzically. "Why? They've just gone to the beach and sat around quietly. I mean, there was a jellyfish sting, but that didn't require us," she said.  
  
"Yeah, because they're on *vacation*," David answered, leaning back on two legs of the chair. "These guys are the two most accident prone people on Earth. Seriously. They get into trouble without even having a pretense of looking for it."  
  
Amanda threw another glance downward. "Well, most people get into trouble. That's why we run this business."  
  
David slammed the chair back on all fours. "No. You're not listening. They're *spies*."  
  
"We have plenty of spies on the list here," James interjected.  
  
"Spies with issues," David continued.  
  
"*Everyone* has issues," Amanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hmm, yeah. Issues such as having a mother that dies when you're young, father that ignores you while secretly being a double agent and knowing your dead mother isn't dead but actually a KGB officer who killed your future boyfriend's father?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..." James said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, no one told you what you're really getting into, huh?" David said, grinning. Both James and Amanda shook their heads slowly. "Okay, briefly? They've been tortured, shot at, had teeth pulled out, had life-threatening bizzaro diseases, lost parents, gained them back, lost them again, almost drowned, and now Sydney has an evil clone living with her, posing as her best friend. Among other things. And briefly."  
  
"Huh," James grunted out, looking down on the sleeping couple. "In a nutshell, they've been to hell and back?"  
  
"Well, yeah," David answered. "But no T-shirt with a catchy slogan to prove it."  
  
James smiled. "I guess we'll have to keep a closer eye on them than we thought."  
  
Amanda nodded in agreement. "Especially on this upcoming trip to Spain."  
  
Another moment of silence passed among them. David broke it by reaching across the table and grabbing the deck out of Amanda's hands. He started dealing.  
  
"You wanna real bet? Five bucks one of 'em breaks a bone or two by next week," he said.  
  
James fanned out his cards. "Okay. Five bucks Syd'll pull Vaughn out of imminent death."  
  
"Oh, I got one," Amanda bounced excitedly. "Five bucks someone we thought was dead will actually have somehow cheated death and come back to surprise Syd and Vaughn!"  
  
David rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, that's a given."  
  
*********  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! 


End file.
